


White noise

by XxJearminxX



Series: White Noise AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Humiliation kink, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Tattoo Artist Jean, just porn, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJearminxX/pseuds/XxJearminxX
Summary: There was something about the humiliation that Jean put him through that really turned Armin on.





	White noise

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey! Taking this from my Wattpad! I would love to expand on this AU, so if anyone has prompts (smut or fluff) i’d Happily add it here! Also, in this they’re merely fuck buddies, but they both have feelings for the other but are stubborn and won’t admit it.

—————————————————————————

"Please... please, Jean..." Armin panted quietly, tugging slightly on the handcuffs that restrained his wrists to the headboard. His back arched as he helplessly begged Jean to touch him, whimpering when Jean doesn't respond. 

Armin squeaked as he felt a hand roughly shove his head down into the mattress, and squeeze his jaw tightly forcing Armin to look at the man above him. 

"Did I say you could say my name?" He hissed dangerously, his grip on Armin's jaw tightening, causing the blonde to whimper. 

"N-no..."

"No, what?" He growls, jerking Armin's face so their eyes meet. 

"No, sir..." Armin groaned out, his voice breaking as he feels pre cum start to bead down his shaft. He was immensely turned on, and so hard it hurt. The pain, the humiliation, and the complete sense of helplessness had him so turned on that he could feel the pre cum soaking through his boxers.

It seemed Jean had noticed as well.

Settling between the blondes thighs, Jean licked his lips. "Fuck, blondie..." he hissed, a whine almost escaping his throat as he talked "You're killing me over here."

"S-sorry, sir." Armin forced out, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to focus his breathing. He was unbearably hard, and Jean was right there. If he wasn't careful, he'd do something stupid and- 

Armin tugged hard at the restraints as his hips bucked upwards, searching for friction. He panted loudly as his back arched and his hips involuntarily forced themselves upwards, trying so desperately to get the warm hands that now rested on his thighs to move just a tiny bit more.

"Pathetic."

Armin cracked his eyes open to look at the brunette hovering over him, a disappointed look on his face as  he crawled over Armin so that they were face to face.

"Pathetic." He repeated, cupping Armin's face. "Disgusting."

Armin merely whimpered as Jean brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "Filthy." He kissed Armin's neck, nibbling softly as he started a trail of kisses down his chest. 

"Worthless," 

"Useless."

"Weak."

"Nothing."

Jean paused as he get to the waistband of Armin's boxers, and flicked his eyes towards the moaning mess above him. Quickly, he took off them off and threw them off to the side. The twenty one year old looked up at the younger one last time...

Their eyes locked as Jean wrapped a hand around Armin's length and began stroking, causing the boy to let out a wail of pleasure. Jean picked up the pace and soon enough the blonde was close to climax. 

"J-Jean! Ah... I'm gon-Gonna!..."

Jean stopped. 

Armin's eyes shot open as the friction came to a stop, tears gathering in his eyes from how close he had been, how close he still was. "J-Jean?..."

"Pathetic." Jean whispers as he begins to crawl up the blondes body. "Pathetic, disgusting, filthy, worthless, useless, weak, nothing..."

Armin shrinks away as Jean leans down next to his ear, whispering, "mine."

Armin gasped as Jean's hand suddenly wrapped around his cock, fisting the blonde fast and hard as he works him to completion.

The orgasm happens quickly, Armin's vision blurs  and his hips snap up into Jean's hand. He's shaking and sweaty and the only thing he can hear is the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He's having trouble regaining his breath as Jean works him through the pleasure. 

————

Armin cries out as Jean continuously rams into him as if he were just a mere sex toy. His body is forced upwards with every thrust, and with the handcuffs having been removed, he was slowly sliding off the bed. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" He screams as Jean hits his prostate dead on. He can hear Jean groaning above him as he thrusts into him harder, almost causing Armin's head to hit the floor.

"Fuck blondie." Jean hisses as Armin tries his best to force his hips down in time with his thrusts. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" 

Armin couldn't respond even if he wanted too, Jean knows that. Armin was so lost in the pleasure Jean doubted he could even hear a word he was saying. 

Jean groaned as Armin's back arched forcing him in deeper. Armin practically screaming in ecstasy as his body was mercilessly fucked. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, the only thing that existed to him in that moment was Jean Kirchstien, the stupid tattoo Artist from trost that had accidentally walked in on him trying on clothes. 

Everything else was useless white noise.

The orgasm hit Armin like a freight train, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the white hot pleasure burned through his veins. His ears were ringing and his vision was white, he couldn't breath. He felt the tips of his fingers tingle, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he had bitten the inside of his mouth and was now bleeding, but that didn't matter right now, He was sure Jean would help clean it up later. He was dimly aware of the feeling of Jean's semen cooling on his thighs, meaning he too, had reached his climax.

As his vision slowly began to focus, he noticed that Jean had crawled next to him and was now asleep. Quietly, Armin crawled closer, biting his lip as he debated weather or not it'd be crossing the line of "fuck buddies" to cuddle with Jean. 

Jean cracked an eye open, an amused smile on his face as he noticed Armin's dilemma. Slowly, he shifted over and patted the bed, inviting Armin to nuzzle into his chest as Jean wrapped his arms around the small blonde. 

Everything else was useless white noise.


End file.
